LeBlanc/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = , | Rezydencja = Nieśmiertelny Bastion, | Zawód = Matrona Czarnej Róży | Grupy = * * * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | Powiązani = | 1:Skórka = Dostojna LeBlanc | 2:Skórka = Podstępna LeBlanc | 3:Skórka = Jemiołowa LeBlanc | 4:Skórka = Krucza LeBlanc | 5:Skórka = LeBlanc z Prastarej Kniei | 6:Skórka = Cyber LeBlanc | 7:Skórka = iG LeBlanc }} Aktualna Tajemnicza nawet dla innych członków kliki , LeBlanc jest jednym z wielu imion bladej kobiety, która manipulowała ludźmi i wydarzeniami od zarania . Używając magii, by tworzyć swoje lustrzane kopie, ta czarodziejka może pojawić się każdemu, wszędzie i nawet w wielu miejscach naraz. Zawsze knując tuż poza zasięgiem wzroku, prawdziwe pobudki LeBlanc są tak nieprzeniknione jak jej zmienna osobowość. Długa Tożsamość LeBlanc, matrony , jest tak nieuchwytna jak szepty, które ją opisują i tak efemeryczna jak iluzje, które nadają jej kształt. Być może po tylu stuleciach naśladowania i oszukiwania sama nie wie, kim naprawdę jest... Jako pozostałość po zakonie, który istniał o wiele dłużej niż sam , nowicjusze Czarnej Róży od wieków knuli w tajemnicy, ściągając w swoje szeregi bogatych i potężnych. Choć rzadko poznają historię swojej matrony, wielu z nich odkryło legendę o bladej czarodziejce, która pomogła rozbitym plemionom barbarzyńców w walce przeciwko słynnemu Żelaznemu Upiorowi, zniewalającemu ziemie już i tak zniszczone przez Darkinów. Nawet dzisiaj jego imię szeptane jest ze strachem: . W najbliższym kręgu Upiora była wyjątkowym talentem. Zanim go zdradziła, poprzysięgła zniszczyć źródło jego mocy, Bastion Nieśmiertelności, i tym samym odciąć go od studni śmierci, która napędzała jego koszmarne imperium. Mimo że barbarzyńcy zbudowali własne imperium w cieniu Bastionu, nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że magiczne tajemnice, które w nim drzemią, nie zostały całkowicie zabezpieczone. Blada czarodziejka zawsze miała dar do tworzenia iluzji i zanim została wypalona z kart historii około Wojen Runicznych, wykonała najwspanialszą sztuczkę — sprawiła, że Noxus zapomniał o mrocznej mocy, która kłębi się w jego sercu. Teraz Czarna Róża istnieje, aby podsycać tajemnicze intencje tych, którzy parają się taką magią. Jej szeregi składają się z nudnych szlachciców, którzy są przyciągani przez pogłoski o cudach, a potem więzieni i bezlitośnie wykorzystywani. Nawet najpotężniejszy dowódca był jedynie narzędziem w rękach prawdziwych mistrzów kultu, podczas gdy oni walczyli między sobą o wpływy w grze pełnej intryg i podbojów, zarówno w noxiańskiej stolicy jak i poza nią. Od stuleci LeBlanc potajemnie służyła jako doradca zagranicznych dygnitarzy, pojawiając się w wielu krajach naraz, a jej iluzje zamieniały porządek w chaos. Plotki o nowej matronie, powstające z każdym nowym pokoleniem, tylko dawały początek nowym pytaniom — które z jej wcieleń jest tym „prawdziwym”? Czy jeśli przemawia, to swoim głosem? Jaka będzie cena za jej usługi? Boram Darkwill był ostatnim, który na własnej skórze poznał odpowiedź na ostatnie z tych pytań. Choć Czarna Róża wspierała go w drodze na tron, odrzucił pomoc doradców starannie wybranych przez jej członków, co zmusiło LeBlanc do podjęcia drastycznych kroków. Wykorzystawszy młodego szlachcica imieniem do ujawnienia zaangażowania kultu w sprawę, pozwoliła, by stracono ją wraz z innymi głównymi spiskowcami... albo przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. W porę skontaktowała się z Darkwillem i odkryła, że jako władca coraz bardziej popada w paranoję i strach przed własną śmiertelnością. Złożywszy mu obietnicę wyjawienia sekretów, mających przedłużyć jego życie, LeBlanc powoli zatruwała umysł Darkwilla, nawet wtedy, gdy dodawała mu sił. Pod jego władzą noxiańska cześć oddawana sile stała się czymś zdecydowanie bardziej złowrogim. Wspólnie upewnili się, że legenda Swaina dobiegnie końca, okryta hańbą na polu bitwy . Lecz Swain, ośmielony zakazaną wiedzą z Bastionu Nieśmiertelności, zrobił coś kompletnie niespodziewanego — zrzucił Darkwilla z tronu i zagarnął Noxus dla siebie. Nowy Wielki Generał nie był zainteresowany swoim dziedzictwem, lecz chwałą imperium, a takiego człowieka niełatwo jest spaczyć. LeBlanc zastanawiała się, czy po niezliczonych stuleciach w końcu znalazła godnego nemesis? Jej czyny popchnęły na krawędź wojny totalnej wiele razy. W wyniku desperackich kampanii we , na szczytach i głęboko na pustyniach , najmroczniejsza z magii zaczęła ponownie się rozprzestrzeniać, zacieśniając swoje kręgi wokół Noxusu. Niezależnie od tego, czy LeBlanc jest wciąż tą samą bladą czarodziejką, która zdradziła Żelaznego Upiora, czy tylko jednym z pustych odbić, to z pewnością posiada starożytne korzenie. Czarna Róża nie zakwitła jeszcze w pełni. Stara Każde miasto, nawet najbardziej niegościnne, ma swoją mroczną stronę. , które samo w sobie budzi szacunek i odrazę, nie jest tutaj wyjątkiem. W bezkresnych lochach umiejscowionych pod jego mrocznymi, krętymi ulicami, znajduje się prawdziwe serce miasta. Jest to miejsce, w którym dzieją się wszelkiej maści niegodziwości. Pośród niezliczonych kultów, sekt i tajnych stowarzyszeń, które gnieżdżą się w tym labiryncie, LeBlanc Oszustka stoi na czele Czarnej Róży, zaginionego reliktu z zamierzchłej, lecz mrocznej, historii Noxus. Bezlitosna i na pozór niestarzejąca się LeBlanc i jej podobni kontrolowali politykę Noxus przed zmilitaryzowaniem rządu tego państwa-miasta. W tamtych czasach potężni magowie spotykali się na tajemnych naradach, aby realizować własne cele i zajmować się swoją sztuką. Ich prawdziwe motywy zawsze stanowiły tajemnicę, panowało jednak powszechne przekonanie, że Czarna Róża tak naprawdę sprawowała władzę w Noxus, mimo iż oficjalnie rządziła arystokracja. Kiedy to siła zaczęła decydować o tym, kto rządzi w Imperium, Czarna Róża z dnia na dzień zniknęła. Wielu uważa, że ich czas dobiegł końca, a jej członkowie porzucili marzenia o władzy. Jednak kiedy LeBlanc pojawiła się przed bramami Institute of War, stało się oczywiste, że ci mistrzowie zakulisowych rozgrywek czekali na odpowiednią chwilę. Czekali na pojawienie się najważniejszego gracza: League of Legends. cs:LeBlanc/Příběh de:LeBlanc/Hintergrund en:LeBlanc/Background fr:LeBlanc/Historique ru:Ле Блан/Background sk:LeBlanc/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów